Sweet Southern Drawl
by HepburnJunkie22
Summary: A little story involving our favorite blonde and her favorite brunette, Rated M for obvious reasons...


**_This was a prompt from my dear lornamarie on Tumblr. She wanted Brenda reading to Sharon and some sexy time as well...I'll be completely honest, I've never written a fic rated M, I like to read them but never had the courage to write one. I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think...reviews are love! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or their respective shows, I'm only playing..._**

* * *

**_"Longing hearts could only stand so much longing."_**** -Margaret Mitchell, ****_Gone with the Wind_**

* * *

Sharon couldn't help but giggle; the way Brenda said some of the words with her southern twang was adorable. The extended syllables and overly pronounced vowels made the brunette realize that the saying was true and she smirked to herself.

_You can take the girl out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the girl._

It was one of the things that had both intrigued and annoyed the Captain upon first meeting Brenda Leigh Johnson. She could remember when she would physically shudder when that drawl was anywhere in her vicinity; her mood would take a visceral turn. It was then that she would don her Captain's mask and prepare for what would either be a knockdown drag out fight or something as nearly exhausting.

She wasn't sure when the shift occurred but the voice began make her bristle less and smile more. It got to the point that when Brenda Leigh would cause a scene in either her department or Sharon's that the brunette would have a hard time keeping it together. She was brought back to the present abruptly.

The blonde tweaked her nose, "Why are you laughin' at me?"

Sharon shifted so her head was more comfortable in Brenda's lap and she found the slight cushion of the younger woman's thigh. She looked up towards the source of her mirth and her eyes met those of deep brown. A set of dimples she loved dearly also greeted the older woman, showing her that her companion was more amused than offended.

Sharon reached up and traced the indents in Brenda's cheeks and hummed slightly as she felt her Chief lean into her touch.

"Just how cliché this all is," she indicated the scene.

They were sprawled across the luxurious bed that dominated their bedroom, draped on the dark sheets and nestled amongst the softness. A few large pillows supported Brenda's back as she leant against the headboard. She went back to reading from the book in her right hand as her left stroked the hair away from Sharon's face, lingering along the temple.

It had all started when Sharon had come home from work with one of her infamous migraines; she had barely seen Brenda Leigh on the couch as she stumbled through the door. The blonde had been worried at first, but after a few reassurances and an ice pack, they retreated to their bedroom.

* * *

_The younger woman had watched patiently albeit with hungry eyes while her lover had undressed. First Sharon had rid herself of her work slacks revealing a very sexy and very see through pair of boy shorts. The dark maroon color made Brenda's mouth water, the way the lace hugged the curve of Sharon's ass made her want to reach out and touch the flesh._

_ Suddenly she was surrounded by darkness and let loose a huff as she peeled her lover's dress shirt off of her head. What was revealed to her was glorious. Sharon stood there in nothing but the pale pink camisole and maroon panties, parts of the matching bra sticking out from underneath. Even through her pain she managed a small smile for the younger woman._

_ "You were staring," she purred, reaching under the top to release the clasp of her bra._

_ Brenda nodded in the affirmative as she watched, mesmerized, as Sharon slipped the garment off her shoulders and through one of her armholes. The older woman tossed the piece of clothing in the direction of their clothes hamper, collapsing on the bed and reaching for the ice pack at the same time. _

_ Brenda made herself comfortable and patted her lap, indicating Sharon should place her head there. As the brunette got herself situated, the former deputy chief tried no tot notice how the material of Sharon's camisole rose up slightly, revealing a delicious strip of skin. Skin, the blonde knew from experience, was just as soft as it looked. _

_ The older woman hummed as the ice came into contact with the skin of her forehead, cool chasing away the ache._

_ "What are you reading?" _

_ "Oh nothing," the blonde mumbled._

_ Sharon picked up on the hesitancy in her partner's voice and the hairs on the back of her neck immediately stood on end. It wasn't like Brenda Leigh to be shy and especially not with Sharon. They had gotten past that long ago…there wasn't anything they couldn't tell one another. She reached up blindly and rubbed at the familiar shoulder, speaking softly._

_ "Its ok,' she promised, "what are you reading?"_

_ It was a few moments before her partner seemed to gather the courage to respond. Sharon could feel her ragged inhale and then her smooth exhale as she readied her reply._

_ "Gone with the Wind," Brenda mumbled._

_ Sharon froze. She could feel a bubble of laughter rising to the surface and as hard as she tried to suppress it, she just couldn't. The laugh started as a giggle in the back of her throat and then bloomed into a full-fledged belly laugh. Sharon let go of her ice pack momentarily to hold her stomach as she laughed uncontrollably. She could hear the pout in Brenda's voice as she responded._

_ "Now, now," she huffed, "I'm not sure its as funny as all that."_

_ The Captain tried admirably to get herself under control and only the occasional giggle was now escaping her lips. _

_ "I'm sorry Honey," she apologized, "its just…"_

_ She trailed off into giggles once again and looked up into the face of her partner. Brenda's arms were crossed defensively across her chest, the book long forgotten on the other side of her lap and lips stretched into a thing line. Sharon leaned to the side and placed a gentle, barely there kiss on the inside of the blonde's arm. Her lips continued to trail downwards and encouraged the appendage to unfurl, passing over sinewy muscle and the occasional freckle. Finally she stopped at Brenda's palm and nuzzled the soft flesh._

_ "I am truly sorry," she sobered slightly, "will you read to me?"_

_ Not truly over the teasing, the younger woman sniffed and then questioned quietly._

_ "Promise no more teasin'?"_

_ Sharon grinned inwardly, "No more teasing."_

_ "Alright then," Brenda agreed._

* * *

"Your Southern lover readin' _Gone with the Wind_ to you?" Brenda trailed off, "and in bed no less."

Sharon giggled again, "Yes that."

"Well aren't you just on giant cliché Sharon Raydor."

The teasing tone in the younger woman's voice let the Captain know that her earlier teasing and laughter was almost forgotten. She let her fingers trail down Brenda's neck, humming slightly at the tremor she felt run through her lover. The blondes breathing sped up as the brunette's fingers dipped into the valley of Brenda's breasts. Sharon smirked openly when all her fingers ghosted over was bare skin.

"I really am sorry about earlier, Honey," the older woman's voice had dropped in pitch.

"Its alright Baby," Brenda stammered, "no harm done."

The Captains fingers continued on their way, ghosting over erects nipples and across the planes of the younger woman's stomach. She could feel the muscles jump at her light caress, straining for more contact. Sharon shifted a bit and brought herself closer to the other woman, tipping her face up, so close she could feel the moist heat from the blonde's breath.

She was playfully sliding her lips over Brenda's when she simply asked, "Can I make it up to you?"

The blonde leaned in, desperate to feel her lover's lips on her own and wishing Sharon would continue touching her. As if on cue the brunette stroked the sensitive skin Brenda's hip through her flimsy sleep shorts.

"Hmmmm," Sharon prompted once again.

With that hum the other woman was lost. She closed the remaining millimeters of space between her lips and Sharon's, whispering desperately into her lover's mouth.

"Yes," she breathed, "please Sharon."

The blonde was in serious need if she was already reduced to begging, which only served to turn Sharon on more. While their mouths remained connected, the older woman shifted her position, turning so she was now on all fours in front of her partner and began to slowly climb into Brenda's lap. She draped one leg over the blonde's hips until Sharon was settled comfortably on her lap, she was so close she could feel the heat radiating off of Brenda.

Needing to breathe, the former Deputy Chief broke the kiss first, her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen and exertion. She gasped suddenly when she felt Sharon's lips latch onto her pulse point and she knew she was lost. Her hands traveled up the brunettes back, leaving light scratches before finally grasping the dark locks in her desperate fists. She squeezed when she felt the pressure of the other woman's lips increase, knowing the brunette was working hard on another hickey that would be on prominent display due to her lover's fair skin. Brenda swore she could feel the smirk against the flesh of her neck.

Sharon groaned as Brenda tugged on her hair, not enough to hurt but just enough to remind her that her lover was still there. Just as it arrived the pressure at the back of her head was gone and she could feel Brenda's hands fumbling with the hem of her shirt, desperately trying to pull the piece of clothing off of the older woman. Sharon relented and sat up so the blonde could pull the shirt over her head and let out a sigh of relief as her breasts sprung free.

Brenda knew the woman in front of her. She knew for how larger than life she seemed, that she was really quite shy. She knew that Sharon felt self conscious sometimes with her lover, as if the blonde deserved better. Sharon was shy about the slight roundness to her hips and tummy; all Brenda saw was the sexy curves that she loved to grip. Sharon's breasts weren't as round or firm as in her youth, but Brenda didn't care. All she saw was her lover and the body that had endured so much; two pregnancies, a stray bullet in the hip when she was a rookie, and the mundane and daily scars everyone seemed to have. To her, Sharon was beautiful.

Brenda wasted no time in placing delicate kisses over the pale flesh, delighting in the way Sharon moved closer to her mouth. She knew exactly how sensitive and tender her lover's breasts were and just how much she enjoyed when the blonde played with them. At first Brenda traced a line, from freckle to freckle, loving the way the brunette squirmed. The younger woman sucked harder as she encountered the underside of Sharon's breast, looking upward when she heard a deep moan from Sharon.

The older woman's head was thrown back and her hands were gripping Brenda's shoulders tightly, pushing her away and pulling her closer at the same time. When Brenda swept her tongue up and engulfed one of Sharon's nipples, the brunette's head sprung forward, her green eyes now impossibly dark and her bottom lip caught by her teeth.

"I'm supposed to be making you feel better," she gasped.

Brenda smiled as she switched from one nipple to the other, her lips gently worrying the little bud and then tugging just a bit harder. Sharon's eyes closed once again and she whimpered softly.

Brenda released the mound as she replied cheekily, "This is makin' me feel better."

The blonde grinned as she felt the older woman's hips begin to shift back and forth, seeking some sort of friction, just enough to alleviate some of the pressure. Just as Brenda was getting ready to help her lover, trailing her fingers downwards, a hand caught her wrist. She looked up and was instantly lost in the green eyes she knew so well, and she knew that this would no longer be about Sharon's pleasure but her own as the brunette had promised.

Sharon grabbed Brenda's other wrist and gently brought them above her head, silently asking the blonde to keep them there. Brenda watched the progress of Sharon's hands as she tugged the simple white V-neck she was wearing up and over her arms. As they settled back against the bed the younger woman could feel the heat everywhere her partner's eyes trailed her form, passing briefly over her breasts and then down to the last barrier between them.

Sharon leant forward and placed her face in the crook of Brenda's neck, inhaling the blonde's subtle scent. It was something that invaded the older woman's senses all the time; the light lemony smell intoxicated Sharon like no other. She inhaled once more before cuddling into Brenda's side. As she entangled her legs with one of the blondes, she began whispering in her lover's ear.

"You're so soft," she whispered raggedly, "and you smell divine."

She could feel Brenda's breathe hitch and could feel the goose bumps that raced up and down the blonde's body. The younger woman liked it when Sharon talked to her, not necessarily dirty but just words or descriptions of what the older woman was thinking.

Sharon gently wrapped on hand around the blonde's upper arm and drew the appendage in towards her chest while the other began the slow procession down her lovers flat stomach. The older woman chased the ripples and undulations of the muscles beneath her fingers. She sucked gently on Brenda's pulse point, wanting to both arouse and sooth her lover somewhat. Sharon traced the waist of the younger woman's shorts, barely scraping the skin below.

"Breathe, Brenda," she commanded in a low tone.

It was as if she had been waiting for permission because Brenda let go of a breath she felt she had been holding for some time. Sharon took the opportunity to look at her lover and tilted her head up slowly, watching the rapid rise and fall of Brenda Leigh's chest. Her lips were swollen and dark from their earlier kisses; Sharon could see the beginning of dimples forming in the form Deputy Chief's cheeks.

"Quit starin' Captain," she husked, "and get to work."

The last part of the sentence was said with a shaky grin and look that Sharon could only classify as smoldering and desperate, an intoxicating combination.

"Yes…Chief," The brunette agreed.

With that Sharon pushed her fingers past the elastic and to her wonderful surprise found that her lover wasn't wearing any underwear. Sharon fought to control her arousal as her grip on Brenda's arm became almost painful. She moved her fingers farther and found the source of the blonde's distress.

Sharon slipped through her lover's wetness, gently pushing through her outer lips and coming to stop just at her entrance. The older woman's fingers shifted and barely stimulated the nerves found around Brenda's opening, but that was all the blonde needed. She let go of a keening wail; this was one sound that Sharon strived to hear at least once during their lovemaking…it meant she was doing everything just right.

"Please, Baby," came the breathy plea.

Sharon muffled her own groan as she bit down gently on Brenda's neck. Her own hips were beginning to rock against Brenda's thigh…she couldn't help it. She wanted her lover in every possible way; it was this carnal need she had to satisfy.

The older woman slipped firs tone and then two fingers inside her lover, memorizing the way the blonde's mouth opened in a silent scream, her back arching off the bed. It took all of Sharon's strength to ease Brenda back down to the mattress. Her fingers started slowly and the steadily sped up, in and out, rubbing the spongy material at the front of Brenda's canal every time. This caused the blonde to whimper and undulated her hips faster; it wouldn't be long, Brenda was so wet.

"I love you like this," Sharon whispered into Brenda's ear, "so wanton and visceral."

The moist heat from Sharon's breath and the gentle kiss she placed on Brenda's earlobe caused the blonde to moan loudly. She brought the hand that had been previously above her head down to cover Sharon's, encouraging her to pick up the pace.

The older woman did as she was asked, slipping one finger out to circle the younger woman's clit. She placed sucked on the skin behind Brenda's ear as she felt her hips thrust faster and harder against her hand. The blondes head was thrashing back and forth on the pillowing, undoubtedly making the riotous curls even messier. Sharon could feel the burn from the strain she was putting on her wrist but pushed it to the back of her mind.

_This was about Brenda._

Sharon increased her pace to an almost violent speed, thrusting fast and hard, she could hear the sounds of Brenda's wetness and her fingers pistoning in and out of her lover. With one last flick to Benda's clit and a caress to her neck, Sharon watched as her lover's world seemingly exploded.

Brenda's body flung off the bed, a perfect bow for a matter of mere seconds before she dropped, exhausted, back to the mattress. Sharon drew the younger woman's legs closer with her own, curling herself around Brenda and encouraging her to roll to the side. When she succeeded Sharon laid against her lover, her front to Brenda's back, while placing gentle kissed to the nape of the younger woman's neck and should.

After a while the blonde's breathing seemed to slow, it was coming back to normal and she was coming back to Sharon. The older woman scooted closer, shivering at the sensation of her bare nipples to Brenda's and the rasp of material meeting material below. Brenda reached back lethargically, grasping the flesh of Sharon's ass and pulling her impossibly closer.

"Love you," she mumbled sleepily.

Sharon smiled at the sweet southern twang that became more pronounced the more tired the younger woman was. Sharon hummed as her lover drifted further and further away towards unconsciousness.

She inhaled Brenda's sweet scent once more time, "Love you too, Honey."


End file.
